


Ho ancora te (2013)

by donprisciotte



Category: Coin-Operated Boy - The Dresden Dolls (Song), Dresden Dolls
Genre: Better as Friends, Bromance, Canon Relationship, F/M, Friendzone, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Love?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donprisciotte/pseuds/donprisciotte
Summary: Repost di una vecchia One Shot sui Dresden Dolls e la loro strana simbiosi: i due sembrano essere sia amici, che amanti, che addirittura fratelli, e mentre in genere gli sta bene, stavolta Brian ha una reazione inaspettata ad una battuta di Amanda...





	Ho ancora te (2013)

(The Dresden Dolls, The Last First Tour, USA 2005.) 

 

“ _Coin…Operated boy…”_

La voce di Amanda andava addolcendosi come il ritmo rallentava, intanto quel buffo artista circense si avvicinava con un passo goffo.

“ _He may not be real…experienced with girls”_

Sorrise allo strano personaggio e poi fece un cenno del capo a Brian.

“ _But I know it feels…Like a boy should feel, isn’t that the point? That is why I want a…”_

Brian si preparò alla batteria.

“ _Coin operated boy. With the pretty coin, operated voice…”_

Le dita di lei si mossero più delicatamente sulla tastiera, ora era la batteria a catturare l’attenzione di tutti, con un suono via via sempre più intenso.

“ _Saying that he loves me, that he’s thinking of me. Straight and to the point!_

_That is why I want… A…Coin…Operated boy.”_

  
L’artista circense uscì di scena mentre Brian si accingeva a chiudere la canzone battendo freneticamente sul suo strumento; Amanda si voltò infine verso di lui e ghignò con fare beffardo, parlandogli attraverso il microfono:

“Va bene così. Ho ancora te.”

La folla andò in delirio: alcuni risero, altri urlarono; Amanda era scoppiata a ridere. Brian si era limitato a deglutire, ma sotto il suo trucco da mimo era arrossito terribilmente.

Lo aveva…Preso in giro?

Sì, decisamente. Era ovvio.

“Ho ancora te.”, gli aveva detto. E con che tono, poi!

Il pubblico lo aveva preso come uno scherzo, ma del resto tutte quelle persone non avevano la minima idea di cosa stesse realmente succedendo. Il suo rapporto con Amanda era particolare, l’amore che provava per lei era inesprimibile a parole, era qualcosa di speciale. Lei era speciale. Non erano mai stati una coppia, ma erano molto di più che volgari ‘scopamici‘.  
Perlomeno, così era per lui. Questo Amanda lo sapeva, però se ne era uscita con quella frase.   

Cosa cazzo pensava, che lui potesse essere dato per scontato? Ma sì, tanto il Coin Operated boy lo aveva interpretato lui nel video ed era lui quello autentico - certo non quella specie di elfo coi capelli impossibili che era salito sul palco con loro! Lui era Brian Viglione, il fottutissimo pupazzo di Amanda Palmer. I suoi sentimenti non erano stati feriti, anche perché tanto lui non ne aveva, vero?

Amanda continuava a ridere, poi gli fece cenno di muoversi per suonare la canzone successiva. Strinse forte le bacchette nei pugni, sbuffò, e iniziò a suonare senza prestare realmente attenzione a cosa stava facendo. Voleva solo colpire e sfogare la propria rabbia. Lui era sempre stato quello timido, dolce, calmo e servile, e infatti la folla rimase sorpresa dalla rabbia sul suo volto. La verità era che questo era già un periodaccio per lui, e questo “tradimento” - così lo chiamava - da parte di Amanda era stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso.  
 

Lei però non si era nemmeno accorta di questo suo improvviso cambio d’umore, era molto assorta nel suo lavoro e aveva uno sguardo fiero. Lei era il suo esatto opposto, era quella tipica persona che lasciava tutti a bocca aperta, diceva sempre quello che pensava ed era sempre molto tagliente - del resto non sarebbe stata una punk-cabarettista, altrimenti. Era forte e indipendente, abile e con carattere, spesso spavalda, faceva battute in continuazione ed era come se avesse su di sé una specie di calamita che attirava gli sguardi ammiranti di ogni persona che la incontrava. Il suo look eccentrico, con quelle calze a righe, il tubino, i capelli spettinati e le sopracciglia disegnate, diceva tanto di lei. Aveva un che di mascolino, ma era bellissima. La prima volta che Brian l’aveva vista cantare e suonare il piano in un locale, aveva pensato “Io DEVO suonare con quel fenomeno!”, e così era stato. Molte volte si erano definiti come yin e yang, complementari.

Nel perdersi in questi ricordi, anche lui si era addolcito, ma gli saltarono all’orecchio le parole della canzone, “Bad habit”, e rimase nuovamente turbato:  
 

“ _And you might say it’s self-indulgent,_

_you might say it’s self-destructive,_

_but - you see - it’s more productive_

_than if I were to be happy…_

_And sappy songs about sex and cheating,_

_bland accounts of two lovers meeting,_

_make me want to give mankind a beating!”_  
 

Lui e Amanda erano famosi per la loro espressività sul palco, e nella voce rude e scura di lei sembrava che le parole fossero sentite ma che dietro di esse fosse nascosto chissà quale mistero, del resto nessuno sapeva a cosa stesse pensando lei. Probabilmente era immersa anch’ella nei ricordi, dopotutto aveva avuto un’infanzia e una fanciullezza molto difficili e, come altri artisti del suo genere, dietro ai testi satirici che presentava al pubblico aveva scritto parte della sua storia. Amanda in particolare, però, aveva un dono: la sua creatività era talmente tanta da riuscire a gestire innumerevoli progetti tutti insieme, ogni volta usciva con testi studiati ma divertenti, profondi ma sempre nuovi. Era un vero e proprio genio e per Brian era un onore suonare la musica per i suoi testi; in verità Amanda stessa aveva ammesso che lo show non sarebbe stato niente senza di lui e la sua abilità. Con Brian al suo fianco, con i Dresden Dolls, lei sentiva di potersi esprimere appieno. Tutto prendeva forma e tutto era in perfetto equilibrio nel suo essere esagerato. Loro due erano un’adorabile coppia di mimi all’apice del successo, erano come una squadra, come una famiglia, come una coppia di amici e come coniugi contemporaneamente. Si volevano bene e il loro legame era diverso perché invece di essere un ostacolo li aveva portati alla libertà, perché - come dicevano sempre - il Punk Cabaret è libertà! Le sue mani cominciarono a muoversi sempre più velocemente sulla tastiera, tirò avanti e indietro la testa, cantando la fine della canzone con crescente passione e intensità, coi corti capelli castani che le andavano davanti agli occhi:

  
“ _And pain opinions are sit-com feeding,_

_they don’t know that their minds are teething,_

_makes me want to give mankind a beating!_

_I’ve tried bandages and sinking,_

_I’ve tried gloves and even thinking,_

_I’ve tried vaseline…I’ve tried everything!_

_And no one cares if your back is bleeding,_

_they‘re concerned with their hair receding,_

_looking back it was all maltreating,_

_every thought that occourred misleading!_

_Makes me want to give myself a beating…”_  
 

Il pubblico applaudì e i due si concessero una pausa durante l’intervallo, che però non fu rilassante quanto sperato, infatti si scatenò un litigio e, nonostante la registrazione della telecamera del backstage fosse abbastanza povera, era decisamente eloquente.

“Che cazzo di giochetti sono? È uno schifo!” “Scusa, era solo uno scherzo!” […] “Smettila!” “No, cazzo! Non dovevi dirlo sul palco davanti a tutti!” “Brian…!” “Non voglio parlarne!”

Amanda rimase sorpresa dalla reazione del collega. Sapeva che era un brutto periodo per lui, ma non si aspettava tanta permalosità. Non lo aveva mai visto tanto arrabbiato, lui era sempre stato molto calmo e questo la lasciò perplessa. Si era arrabbiato per quello che lei aveva detto, ma perché? Voleva essere uno scherzo, una frase detta in modo giocoso, certo non voleva ferire. Le era venuto semplicemente naturale, e  - anzi! Aveva perfino pensato che lui potesse gradire quella battuta sulla loro vita praticamente in simbiosi. Un sacco di volte avevano viaggiato insieme, mangiato insieme, fatto crossdressing insieme, si erano scambiati in continuazioni dolci baci e abbracci, ed era anche capitato più di una volta che fossero finiti a letto insieme. Per Amanda era bello avere una relazione così aperta, le piaceva l’idea di avere un rapporto così speciale con Brian…E poi adorava il modo in cui lui ogni volta sbucava da dietro, la avvolgeva timidamente fra le sue braccia e le posava la testa sulle spalle, e anche il modo in cui chiudeva gli occhi con fare esitante e la lasciava fare quando, con non troppa grazia, gli avvicinava il volto tirandolo per quel ciuffo nero che gli era cresciuto davanti all’occhio per scoccargli un rapido bacio sulle labbra.

Stavolta però lo aveva fatto arrabbiare, e molto, al punto che lui non le rivolse la parola per tutto il giorno. Era diverso da quelle poche discussioni avute sulla band o sul progetto in sé, questa era un’umiliazione a livello personale.

Forse…Lui era realmente preso da quelle effusioni nate per gioco?

Che fosse…Innamorato di lei?

Neanche il tempo di finire di porre a sé stessa questa domanda che sentì delle mani stringere i suoi fianchi e la testa di Brian posarsi sulle sue spalle. Si voltò a guardarlo, gli occhi acquamarina di lei in quelli verdi di lui. Gli sorrise.

Brian arrossì, stavolta visibilmente, e cercò di formulare delle scuse. Amanda però sapeva che era molto stressato e pieno di problemi, per cui non si preoccupò molto e lo perdonò subito.

Lui abbassò la testa con aria colpevole, al che reagì sorridendogli e dandogli un bacio sulla guancia, poi ghignò come suo solito.

“Va bene. In fondo hai ancora me, no?” “…Sì.” 

“Amici?” “Amici.”

Si abbracciarono, questo era il loro ultimo tour e sarebbe stato un peccato mandare tutto all'aria, visto quanto si volevano bene. In fondo, lo sapeva anche Brian, era molto meglio così.

 


End file.
